


Started with 2 now there’s more

by Shadowandblack



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/F, F/M, M/M, Starts off in swapfell, That may change, cursing, sfw, will end up in undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowandblack/pseuds/Shadowandblack
Summary: So monsters are a thing once more and with monsters come magic and soulmates! You just so happen to be soulmates with 2 edgy skeletons who you are unsure if you even want a relationship with (but seem to have little choice in the matter...). After some timeline and multiverse fuckery that number of soulmates shoots up to 6 with hints of even more...(going through a re-write)





	Started with 2 now there’s more

Something has got to be horribly wrong...you have not been harassed by either of the two skeleton brothers for the past 3 days now. 

Honestly at day 1 it was a nice and very welcomed break, but much as you would hate to admit it you did surprisingly enjoy both the demanding and entitled Sans’s and even the ‘no such thing as a personal bubble or space’ Papyrus’s company, but they could honestly be a bit too much for you at times. They had both been so much worse in the beginning but become leagues better after a bunch of ground rules had been put into place. Which was why you had become rather worried when you still had not seen or heard from either of the bone bois on the 2nd day, heck you had even shot them a text to see what they were up to which was usually responded to right away by Sans and whenever Papyrus did manage to get to his phone.

Day 3 you had finally gotten so worried you had even...ugh you hate to even admit it...but you had contacted Undyne. After a long while of trying to talk about something other then anime or ‘that smexy dino monster’ as she so eloquently put it (god you swear you could hear her drooling over the damn phone) you finally got the information that you had been searching for, she had not seen either of the brothers for the same amount of time as you. That lovely bit of information brought you to frantically start calling everyone you know, even going so far as to contact Queen Toriel.

No one had seen the brothers for about the same amount of time as you which is why on the 4th day you had began looking around for them, checking their house, workplaces and just about any place you can think of that they would be at. Well almost everyplace. You had been avoiding Papyrus’s ‘secret’ lab which he does not know that you know about (Undyne really can’t be trusted with information), but you were there now some time around dusk. Or at least you were standing in front of it trying to figure out how the hell to break in. 

The place looked like a warehouse with an extra thick metal door that you’re not too sure was even made to be opened which, with Papyrus’s teleportation ability you would not be surprised. As you began running your fingers over the metal door that was rusting in areas checking the door for anyway to get it to open your observant ass finally spotted an old key pad, the kind where you had to put the correct number in before the door would open beside the left side of the door about where your head reached (god do you need glasses?).

Oooohhh man now that makes things easier, grinning a bit to yourself you jogged real quick to your car that you had parked along side the building before opening up the trunk and began digging around the absolute disaster zone before pulling out a small flat tool box from under a mess of some old school work papers from your college. Closing the trunk you headed back over to the key pad with the box before placing it on the ground and opening it up and pulling out the first flat head screwdriver that you could find. 

Sending a quick thank you to your amazing step dad who taught you how to do quite a bit of electrical work as you pried the box protecting the wiring off and began to cut and reattach a few of the wires with the help of a few of the tools in your handy little tool box (might want to toss some electrical tape in there next time, you’re not too happy with those exposed wires). All in all it took less than 20 minutes before you heard the door unlock but not open, grumbling to yourself you glared at the door before quickly realizing that you could use the big screw driver to help pry open the door. After plucking up the screwdriver and jamming it into the crack of the door and door frame chipping off some of the rust as you did so, you then pushed your weight to the left on the screw driver forcing the door to open just enough for you to slip your fingers through the cracks and pry the door open enough for you to slip inside and kick your tool box in with you as well before leaning on the inside of the door to close it.

Once the door closed with a rather loud ‘wompth’ the realization that there was very little light in here was rather frustrating but easily solved with the lovely little flashlight function that your phone had. Once that was turned on allowing you more light then the soft and almost nonexistent light that was coming from some cracks in the roof that showed you some vague shapes inside the room, you slowly panned the light across the wall looking for a light switch of some sort, but all you found was one ripped out of the wall and hanging kinda like the cover box for the key pad that you had messed with. After sending it a glare as if it had insulted your grandmother you let out a huff and began to explore the room.

As you weaved your way through piles and piles and heaps of metal and other such things you realized a few things. The first being that this very much was a warehouse considering it was all one room with the exception to a little room off to the side that held screws and other such small bits second that no one else was inside this building. Perhaps this place was not really Papyrus’s ‘secret lab’ but instead some place he stores his spare materials? Or worse yet...this was not even a place either of the brothers own (god damn it Undyne! Here you were thinking that the fish sticks could be trusted!)? Just as you’re turning to head out of the place before the police showed up to arrest you for breaking and entering whoever poor soul’s place this is you hit something that has some give to it and smells smokey and like something else that is surprisingly familiar.

You make a noise of confusion as you attempt to step back only to be stopped by who ever it was that you just bumped into placing a hand on your shoulder (oh god, how did they get in here?! Were they here all this time!?). Before you even get the change to open up your mouth to sputter out apologies the other person wrapped their free hand around your throat and began to squeeze as they chuckled when you immediately latched onto their arm to try and get them to let go as you struggled to get air into your lungs.

“Wrong choice of places to break into, sweetheart.” Damn, you wish you could spend some time to admire this stranger’s deep voice but you were kinda being chocked out at the moment and black spots were quickly pricking at the edges of your vision before taking over the rest of it, just before you passed out your stupid brain decided to finally pick out just what that other smell you picked up off of this stranger and ask a question about why they smelled like it just as their breath fans over your face as you pass the fuck out. 

Why the fuck does this person smell like fucking mustard?

**Author's Note:**

> Any other title ideas you all have?  
> In need of a few beta readers any takers?  
> Thank you nanenna on discord for beta reading!


End file.
